Waiting here
by F1ct1vegurl
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are friends, when she starts dating Kouga, inuyasha loses his mind and breaks kagome's trust...and we have a story bettersummary inside Possible mature scenes
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, this is my first fanfic, and although I've been reading them for years, I've finally gotten the cajones to make one… so be harsh! Hahaha

SUMMARY: Inuyasha and Kagome have been friends all their lives, but when Kagome and Kouga go out Inuyasha loses. His mind that is. Between fights with kagome and his breaking heart who knows what he'll do when Kouga starts abusing her… and breaks her own heart. (AN: I suck at summaries guys, it's better than it seems)

Hey, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Chapter one

"And guess what else?" The girl beside Inuyasha chattered on, reliving the gossip of her day.

"What?" he played along good naturedly. This was obviously what she's been dying to tell him. He hadn't been her friend all of their lives to ignore the signs.

"Guess!" she urged, as he pulled onto their road in his generic teenage car.

"Hmm," he pretended to think, stroking his chin and trying to look thoughtful and confused as a slow grin spread onto Kagome's face. "Oh I don't know, just tell me."

"Kouga asked me out!" she squealed bouncing in her seat excitedly.

"Cool." Inuyasha plastered a smile onto his face, conforming his features to what he supposed was a look of happiness for his best friend. She had been talking nonstop about him for the past month.

"I'm so excited," she confessed, wringing her hands. "But I'm afraid he won't like me. What if he finds out that he doesn't like me and dumps me?"

"Then he'll be an idiot, Kagome." Inuyasha assured her, "He'd be a fool to dump you."

"I don't know."

"I do. Trust me."

Her smile lit up her face, banishing any worry. She half-hugged him across the car, "Of course I trust you Inuyasha, you're my best friend."

"I know." His voice struggled to maintain its indifference, which scared him. 'God I'm acting like Sesshomaru.' It was no secret how much the two brothers hated each other.

"Are we doing anything tonight?" she asked, climbing out of his car like she did every day.

"We could watch a movie or something," Inuyasha shrugged, "Dad's out of town again."

"Well then you should come over, we're having pizza, and Souta will be thrilled."

"Feh." He turned to go into his house as she skipped next door to hers.

'_Am I more than you bargained for yet?_

_I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear…_'

Inuyasha sighed once more, lying face down on his bed, where he'd been ever since he got home from school. 'What am I doing?' he asked himself, 'Why can't I just tell her?' He turned over and looked up at the ceiling hoping to get some sort of answer from the swirls. "A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it." He muttered under his breath to the song. "What the hell is wrong with me!" He yelled, covering his face with his hands.

"Do you want me to answer that?" the cool voice came from his doorway, where his brother stood, leaning casually against the frame. His long blonde-silver hair flowed down to his shoulders, looking meticulously placed, perfect, as always. His white sweatshirt was just baggy enough to be comfortable and fashionable. His white ferret perched on his right shoulder, as it always is, a ball of demonic fluff. His jeans were just the right length and width, fitting perfectly. He looked as he always did, and held his usual air of power, Inuyasha had never figured out how he got that aura of authority, or how no one ever took it away from him.

"Sesshomaru, just…leave me alone."

"Girl trouble." He stated the question that was already answered.

"What do you know about anything?"

"I'm your brother, Inuyasha."

He took his hands down from his face just long enough to glare at his brother. "So? You hate me."

"I don't hate you Inuyasha, you're just pathetic."

"Close enough."

Then his brother did the unexpected, he took a step forward and actually entered Inuyasha's room, this alone was enough to give him a heart attack, but then Sesshomaru sat down. on the chair.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Helping."

"Helping?"

"Isn't that what I said?"

Inuyasha sat up very quickly, and looked over at his brother, 'what the hell has gotten into him?'

"You like Kagome, and she likes someone else."

This shocked him, "How did you know?"

"I'm not blind, Inuyasha, the girl has had a hold on you ever since you met her."

"No she hasn't!" The indignant boy tried to keep his pride intact. "She's just a friend, I couldn't care less."

"Bullshit."

"It is not!" He jumped up hands clenched, "Are you helping or just making things worse!"

"I assume that this isn't the time to try and show you how idiotic you are," Sesshomaru stood and walked out of the room stopping just long enough to have the last word, "Just tell her."

"Shut up! You don't know anything about Kagome!" He yelled down the hall, and slammed his door, returning back to his bed. 'Frigging Kouga, He doesn't even like her all that much,' He tried to console himself, 'He messes everything up, when they're over… She'll be with me soon enough,'

'_Blame everyone but me for this mess_

_And my back has been breaking from this heavy heart_

_We never seemed so far_

_ I'm hopelessly hopeful that you're just hopeless enough_

_But we never had it at all …_'

"Who the hell am I kidding?" he asked the room at large, and no one answered, and that was an answer in itself.

"Inuyasha!" The excited little boy jumped once he caught a glimpse of his idol.

"Hey kid," he ruffled his hair, his mouth twitched, and if you knew him you might take it for a smile. "Where's Kagome?"

"Oh she's on the phone, with a boy."

His hackles rose, a boy? Kouga? 'Is that idiot already coming between us?' His heart fell, and he covered it with a smirk that resembled a snarl.

"Kagome!" he called down the hall, and went after her, He wasn't going to let Kouga ruin what they have.

"Hey Inuyasha!" She smiled that smile, lighting up her eyes and giving her cheeks that rosy color they get. Inuyasha melted and felt his heart glue itself back together. It was all okay, she was still with him, they were still friends. It was still Okay.

'Just for a little longer.' He begged whatever was listening to him at that moment, 'Just let it be the same for a little longer.'

"What's wrong?" She asked, "You look a bit flushed, are you feeling okay?" She reached out to touch his face, and he blushed even more.

"I'm fine." He snapped, "I'm just fine."

"Well…alright." She was put off, and turned her attention back to the phone, "What? I'm sorry Kouga, my friend just came over...Yeah."

Inuyasha stood there, trying to listen to every word that came over the phone,

"Tomorrow night?" Her eyes lit up, and something broke inside Inuyasha, he turned away.

"Feh."

"Seven will be perfect. See you then." She hung up, and her eyes shimmered with excitement. Inuyasha snuck a glance at her and saw her mouth turned up into an unconscious smile. 'How come she never smiles like that for me?'

"Oh I forgot! Inuyasha, we were supposed to go to the mall tomorrow. Oh no."

"It's alright." He growled,

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." 'No.'

"So, what movie do you want to watch?"

"I don't care." He turned away from her once again, so he wouldn't have to see the way her smile fell at his words.

"Okay, I'll pick then." She shuffled through a few movies and finally cried in triumph. "I love this movie!" Her smile made Inuyasha melt, "Whatever."

"You have to watch it with me, Inuyasha, you said you didn't care."

His eyes widened in horror, "What does that mean? What movie did you pick Kagome?"

She just smiled sweetly, and it struck fear into the heart of the loyal teen.

"Pretty in Pink."

He groaned, and sat down on the couch, steadying himself for an hour and a half of chick flick torture.

"It's not that bad Inuyasha." She laughed and sat down next to him, "Come on, just watch it."

"Feh." He tried not to look at the television, but the second Ducky walked on screen he yelled, "What the hell is he wearing!"

Kagome giggled and clutched her sides, "This is an old movie, Inu- giggle – yasha!"

His attention turned back towards the floor, but slowly crept up again to the television, Andy just got made fun of for her outfit by the two preppy girls.

"She should just hit them! What bit-"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome covered his mouth with her hand, "Souta is in the other room! Be good." He mumbled something and she took her hand away, leaving him a bit breathless.

They watched the movie in silence, until Ducky came into the record shop.

"Squeeze her, don't tease her, never leave her , you gotta hold her, gotta try a little—_Tenderness_!"

"This is my favorite part!" Kagome whispered, watching the lip sync. Inuyasha watched her face as the scene went on. Her longing was plain and not even he could ignore that.

"Don't you wish someone would like you that much?" she asked, dancing a little to the song, her lips moving to the words. The scene went on and Ducky was shot down for Blaine.

His face fell, and he stuttered, covering his hurt up with anger.

"God I would have died for you!"

Inuyasha looked over at the girl sitting next to him, she was entranced with the scene, and her face contorted with hurt for the boy on the screen. Something clicked with the movie right then, and he knew he would do anything for her.

"Here's the point Andy, I'm not particularly concerned with whether or not you like me, because I live to like you. And and- I can't like you anymore."

A small sob came out of Kagome's mouth, and she covered it with her hand.

"SO-So when you get your heart splattered all over hell and you're feeling really low and dirty, don't look to me to pump you back up. Cause, cause, maybe for the first time in your life I won't be there!"

Kagome squeaked when Ducky stormed out of the record store and out of Andy's life.

He understood the boy in some way, understood what he was going through, losing his best friend, and the only girl he ever wanted.

"Oh man this sucks so much." Kagome murmured into her hands, leaning back against the couch.

Inuyasha shifted so he was sitting next to her, and the proximity was killing him, Kagome didn't seem to notice, like always.

The plot played out and when the end came Kagome was crying.

"Ka-Kagome, don't cry, it's just a movie." It surprised him that she was moved to tears, when Andy did get her dream guy in the end.

"I always –hic- hated the ending." She bawled, burying her head into Inuyasha's shoulder. A shock went up his spine and he held her as she cried.

"Ducky's way better than Blaine," She continued, her voice muffled by the fabric, "She should have known it too."

Inuyasha's heart soared, the movie reflected his life so well, it was eerie. 'Maybe I do have a chance.' He thought to himself, taking a deep breath.

"K-Kagome?"

"Yes?" she lifted her tear-stained face and looked at him, laughing at herself. "I'm so stupid, I know it's just a movie." She wiped away her tears, and smiling looked back up at him. "Yeah?"

"Um," 'JUST TELL HER!' he roared at his mouth, which seemed to be doing something else. His lips slowly descended onto hers, meeting them gently and caressing them before parting again and he waited for her reaction.

She blushed, "Oh, Um, Uh…" She looked so confused, his heart dangled on a string, waiting for her answer.

"Inuyasha…" she sounded so torn, "I'm with Kouga and-"

He'd heard enough, jumping up from the couch he barreled through the hallway and out into the misty night. The fog clung to his clothes, making them stick to his skin. Inuyasha didn't care, he tore down the street, running as fast as he could, anywhere but here. His only goal was to get as far away from his starting point as possible. He could hear the broken pieces of his heart rattling in his chest with every footfall, the constant reminder of his rejection. His lifelong love for Kagome was to stay unrequited, she didn't love him.

Or at least, not the way he needed her to.

His feet began to falter as his breathing became haggard, and he stumbled, falling into the mud puddle on the sidewalk. It was late, the lights were on, but the street remained dark. He didn't move, he didn't have the strength to, he was in shadow, while the rest of the street was bathed in fluorescent light. He was all alone, covered in mud and water, and shivering. He didn't care, nothing mattered anymore. His life didn't matter anymore. Why should he get up? His eyes glowed red and he remembered why he should get up. Kouga. If she wanted him, that's fine. He'd just have to play the game too. Soaking and dirty he walked home, and taking his clothes off to dump into the washer machine, he took a shower, the hot water relaxing him as he formulated his plan. It would work, it had to.

He picked up his phone and dialed the number she gave to him, and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kikyou, It's Inuyasha."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Just so everyone knows, I do NOT like Kikyou; I am an Inu x Kag fan!

Thanks for reviewing! This chapter is posted now due to NO BAD REVIEWS! 

I hate it having to read : I don't own anything at the top of every chapter, so " " means:

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in this story, they're all Rumiko Takahashi's. I'm just a fan, and this is my fic:

Chapter 2

Kagome sat outside waiting for Inuyasha to come and get her for school. He saw her sitting there from his kitchen window, and he grabbed his keys and was right about to call out to her when he remembered.

"I'm with Kouga."

He did go to his car and get in, ignoring Kagome's voice calling out to him. Inuyasha put his car into drive and drove away from the girl he loved.

'No, I DON'T love her.' He kept telling himself, the look of confusion and betrayal playing on her face again and again and again.

'I don't love her at all…' The feel of her lips came back to him and he blushed, then angrily hit the steering wheel.

'_Tell that me that you know that life's not fair,_

_If we're gonna make it then we're halfway there_

_Tell me that you know that I really care-I swear!_'

Inuyasha stared at the radio for a moment before angrily jabbing the 'off' button. "Even my radio's against me!"

He turned down a different street, so unlike the lower middle class suburbia that he lived in, it was filled with houses that were twice the size of his, with gardeners and drivers, maids and cooks. Feeling a little out of place, he pulled into a particular driveway and watched as the gorgeous girl came out of the house, and upon getting into the car, gave him a kiss on the cheek. The perfect girlfriend, right? Her hair was immaculate, her clothes were perfect, right down to the shoes she wore, she was right out of vogue, the one that came out today.

"Hey Inu-baby." She greeted him, smiling, but her smile never reached her eyes, like Kagome's did.

'Kagome…'

"Hey Kikyou, ready to go?"

"As ever."

They arrived at school, and within minutes the gossip was all about them. All the guys were turning green, They had been trying to get Kikyou for all their lives and Inuyasha walks in one night and takes her away.

He looked at all the people and caught a familiar face, two in fact. He growled under his breath and determinedly looked away. 'I don't care if she's with Kouga, I don't care, I don't care…' He repeated his silent mantra over and over, making his way through the crowds of people pressing against him. He felt a slender hand slide inside his paw and looked down as their fingers entwined.

'I don't care.'

He took another look at Kagome and Kouga, lounging by the tree and for a split second Kagome met his gaze. His heart stopped, and then the moment ended, Kouga said something and she looked away, breaking Inuyasha's gaze.

Turning back to Kikyou he smiles at her, wrapping his arm protectively around her waist. She smiled back up at him and leaned into his hold, sending a sigh of envy up from the boys surrounding him. What they wouldn't give to hold such a girl.

Even so, a small part of him felt depressed, longing for it's place at Kagome's side.

"Feh."

They walked into the school together, the gaze of half the class on their backs, but one gaze stood out in particular, and Inuyasha could of sworn he felt it burn into his spine, not in anger, but in sadness. With a broken heart and a plastic smile, he went through his school day without his best friend and with a new love.

'I don't care.'

Kagome turned away from the scene in front of her, 'Inuyasha.' She smiled up at her boyfriend.

"What was that?" She smiled sweetly, ignoring the pang in her chest.

"I said Dog-breath must have found a new girl once he figured out that you were mine."

"Don't call him that," she scolded, but her heart wasn't in it, "What do you mean? Just because I'm with you doesn't mean that we can't be friends. I don't understand." She shook her head.

"I mean, he's been after you for years, I suppose he's finally given up." He leaned back with a smirk on his face, "I don't see why, you're way better than Kikyou."

'Inuyasha?'

With a grimace she recalled the painful look on his face when he ran out of her house last night. 'Oh no, He must have thought that I had chosen Kouga over him.'

She put her face in her hands.

The bell rang from across the grounds, startling both of them to their feet.

'I've got to fix this.' Kagome promised herself, as Kouga slid his arm around her waist, walking her to class. 'As soon as we get home.'

"Inuyasha!" The voice resounded in his head but he continued to nap, letting his mind rest in peace.

"Inuyasha!" It was closer now and threatened to wake him.

"Inu-?" A head poked in and saw him sleeping peacefully, she sighed to herself, 'He looks so… happy.' Her face contorted. 'Why is that so surprising?' She walked over quietly and sat on the bed, curling up with him as they used to do. Pushing his long hair out of his face she whispered so softly not even she could hear,

"Oh Inuyasha, when was the last time you were happy?"

"I do not!" His petulant eight year old voice yelled, as he turned his head away and crossed his arms.

"You do too!" Kouga sneered, getting right in his face, "You smell like D-O-G Dog! I bet you even eat smelly DOG food, DOG!"

"I am not!"

"Let's ask your girlfriend." He grabbed Kagome from where she was sitting, obediently reading her book while the teacher talked outside the room. She shrieked in surprise as he grabbed her roughly.

"Kagome is NOT my girlfriend!" He yelled, grabbing her away from him, "And don't shove her!"

"Inuyasha and Kagome sitting in a tree." Kouga cackled as the little boy turned as red as his favorite T-shirt.

"W-what is he talking about Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, peeking around his shoulder innocently.

"Never mind Kagome, let me take care of this." He flung himself at Kouga in an all out rage, his little fists contacting with him as many times as possible. A few bigger kids finally pulled him off of Kouga, as his nose started to bleed; one girl started crying and glared at Inuyasha. "You're a brat!" She yelled at him before checking if Kouga was alright. He sat up stiffly, and stopped her from getting the teacher.

"You win this time Dog-Breath." He glared at him before returning to his friends.

Inuyasha turned around and smiled at Kagome, and she gave him a huge hug before pushing him back down on the ground. "No more fights!" she yelled in his face, but she was smiling too. "I don't care if you win them, no more!" He just smiled up at her; they both knew that they'd get in another one before the day was out.

"Inuyasha?" Both of their smiles fell as they turned to the doorway, "Can you come here for a second? You too Kagome."

Fearing a scolding they both dragged their feet outside the door where the nurse waited for them, sorrow etched into the little grooves on her face.

"Kids," she nearly teared up, "I'm sorry." She could barely continue, looking at the innocent, -well not-so-innocent in Inuyasha's case- faces staring up at her trustingly.

"Your parents were in a horrible accident." She kneeled down and took them both in either arm for a hug which she hoped was comforting. "I'm so sorry."

Inuyasha and Kagome both looked at each other in disbelief, their minds couldn't comprehend it. 'Car accident?'

"Should we get our coats?" Inuyasha asked, as his stomach dropped, bringing his heart with it.

They waited all day at the hospital, Sesshomaru was there also, still too young too be in control of the situation, the twelve year old just sat there watching TV. It wasn't _his _mother in the accident. It was Inuyasha's, his mother was years gone, leaving the little 2 year old with his father without a backward glance.

Kagome struggled with tears throughout the afternoon, it didn't help that Inuyasha was there, holding her hand, it didn't help that her grandfather and little baby brother were there. It didn't even help that her favorite –and only- aunt had flown in to be here. It didn't help at all that Inuyasha's dad was there, anxiously waiting with the two children for any word, coming down from his office.

Nothing helped.

The doctor finally came out and spoke with Mr. Takahashi, and the paleness of his face was news in itself. He walked stiffly over to the two children and beckoned to them.

"Inuyasha." He told his son gravely. "I need you to be really strong for me." The boy's chin quivered, but he didn't cry, only nodded. "Your mother is very hurt, and she's not going to-" He closed his eyes against the pain before he could continue, "-She's not going to make it." Inuyasha covered his face with his hands and sobbed. "We need to go in and say goodbye, can you do that Inuyasha?"

Wiping away his tears he steadied himself, and followed his father into the hospital room, his friend at his side.

The room was terrifying, to Kagome, with all the machines and beeping monitors. The tubes that were fed into Inuyasha's mother nearly made her burst into tears. 'I got to be strong.' She reminded herself, 'I got to be strong for Inuyasha.'

Her eyes clouded over as she heard him call, "Momma?" and he walked into her half-embrace.

"B-baby." She choked, smiling through the oxygen mask. Her hand feebly stroked his cropped blonde hair, "I always loved your hair, Inuyasha. It's so pretty."

"Momma." He tried to wipe away his tears, and he flung himself forward. "Momma don't leave me, don't go. I promise Momma, I'll be good all year, not just Christmas, and I'll never be mean to Sesshomaru and I'll always clean my room, just stay with me momma, I'll promise to be good." Her eyes welled up and overflowed as she looked down at her son,

"Inuyasha, it's not your fault." He clung to her arm and cried even harder. "It was never you, Inuyasha, it's just my time to go."

"No!" He cried. "No! Tell God No! He can't take you!"

"Baby," She coughed, causing his tears to dry, and his sobs to quiet in fear. "Go get your Daddy, be good to him, I love you. I won't be gone Inuyasha, as long as you're here." He reluctantly went outside to get his father, leaving Kagome alone with her second Mom.

"Kagome?" She walked over to the bed, and her tears fell harder. "Kagome, I need you to be strong for Inuyasha. I need you to take care of him. Can you promise me?"

She nodded, her black tresses falling into her face, "I Promise."

"I won't be gone, Kagome. Take care of him, take care of my Baby." She coughed again, harder, and Kagome took a step back, and with one last hug she left the room but before she left she thought she heard her say, "Love him."

She ran into her Aunt on her way out of the door, and tears streaming down her face, she told Kagome that she too would lose someone.

"Daddy?" She approached the man on the bed, He too, was tied to machinery, and his breathing was labored.

"Kag-ome?"

"Daddy!" she ran to him and crawled onto the small space left on his bed. "Daddy don't die, don't die like Inuyasha's mom. Please Daddy."

"Kagome, I-" he tried to breathe for a few seconds, his face stricken. "I have to leave you for a little while."

"Daddy," she tried to reason, knowing for sure it was a losing battle, "I haven't gotten married, I haven't had babies. I haven't got to High school yet. You have to stay!"

"I'll be able to see all those things, love." He promised, after a few minutes, "I'll be right here…watching over you."

"It's not the same!" she cried, burying her head into the blanket.

"I…know."

"I need you, Daddy."

"Take care of your momma and Souta, Kagome."

She cried, "Don't go!"

He gave her a hug and a smile, and kissed her head, "I'll always be here, Kagome, I'll wait for you in heaven, and when you get there, we'll be together forever."

"I want to be together right now!" He shook his head and turned his attention to the little boy beside the bed.

"Inuyasha, take care of her."

"Yes sir."

"Good boy." He ruffled the silver-blonde hair and turned to the girl on his bed.

"Kagome, I need you to go."

She nodded and with one last look, left her father, Inuyasha at her side.

He was still there a few days later at the funeral for their parents, as was her mother, the only survivor of the accident, who lived only because she was on the opposite side of the car.

Neither of them said it, but it ran through their heads, "Why did she live?" And together, they said goodbye to a father and a mother, from two different families. But still a parent of each child.

Inuyasha had taken his job seriously, and had taken care of both Kagome and her mother as well as his own family. Between raising Souta and taking out the garbage, he tried to take over both father and mother roles, to help out in both families. Trying to fill part of the hole that was all they had left. And he still hadn't cut his hair, in tribute to the lady who had loved it so much.

"Oh Inuyasha," Kagome stroked his hair, 9 years later, "You didn't have to be everything for everyone." She hugged him in his sleep, and lay down beside him, the emotional strain of remembering taking her into dreamland.

Inuyasha stirred slightly, having less of his mattress than usual, "Huh?" He looked beside him and for a moment thought he was still asleep, "Kagome?" His heart brightened as he took in her sleeping face, and deciding not to rouse her, went back to sleep, enjoying the feel of her next to him, neither of them woke up until the door opened once again.

"Dog Breath?"

I hope everyone is liking this, I won't beg for reviews. But my vacation is almost officially over. I'll update whenever I can, If you like the story, let me know. I want to know if you want me to continue. Thanks, 3


	3. an

I know I know! I hate it when authors make you all excited about a new chapter and then… it's an author note. Damn! Anyways, I just wanted to thank everyone for reviewing/ pming me. tears it made me feel wicked good. Also, I would like any feedback on how YOU all want this to turn out. I've sort of got a plan but I want to know what you guys want.

Thanks so much everyone, My self esteem just rose like 5 notches.

3,

Stephanie, a.k.a. the author, a.k.a. F1ct1vegurl


	4. Chapter 3

" "

I love you all.

Chapter 3

"Dog Breath?"

Kagome and Inuyasha sat up immediately, fear striking both of their hearts as they realized where they were. Inuyasha balled his fists up as he heard the nickname and guessed who it was from.

"Godammit Kouga!" He jumped from his bed, anger making any cobwebs left over from his nap blow away. "What the hell are you doing in my house? GET OUT!"

"Shut up dog breath, I can't believe you would take advantage of Kagome like that." he sneered, and decided he was too low to talk to.

"Kagome?"

"Take advantage of?" Inuyasha spluttered as he was ignored, "You asshole! I would never touch Kagome!"

"Kouga?" She was still sitting on Inuyasha's bed wiping the sleep from her eyes, tousled hair teasing her shoulders.

"I went to your house and your brother said that you were over here." There was an unspoken question hanging in the air between the three of them.

"Kagome," Inuyasha voiced his concern, still glaring daggers at Kouga, not daring to look at her, afraid of what his eyes would reveal. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Um," She stood up and brushed herself off, not meeting his gaze either, "I was going to talk to you, so I came over, but you were asleep, and I guess I just fell asleep too just like we did as kids."

"Come on Kagome." Kouga beckoned to her, and without looking at Inuyasha, she followed. He sneered at Inuyasha above her head and mouthed "Stay away from my girl." Before taking her out of his house.

"Oh god." Inuyasha fell back onto his bed. "Kagome."

He felt a stirring inside of him and an emotion pushed up from his chest threatening tears. He pushed it back down with some difficulty, and went to get some comfort food in the kitchen, which is where he was found hours later, staring down into a discolored bowl of froot loops.

"How did I know you'd be here?" Sesshomaru asked, not expecting an answer.

"Leave me alone." Inuyasha choked out, not meeting his gaze.

"Inuyasha, you're miserable."

He didn't even bother answering his brother, just pushed his spoon around the bowl, stirring up colors from the bottom, where they settled after inactive hours.

"As much as I don't like you," Sesshomaru stroked the ferret on his shoulder thoughtfully, "This is just pathetic."

Inuyasha managed to lift his eyes and stare listlessly at Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha this is dishonorable, this girl shouldn't have that much of a hold on you."

"Stuff it."

Sesshomaru felt some strange feeling in his heart, 'Do I actually feel some compassion for this person?' He asked himself, surprised.

The doorbell rang suddenly, and Sesshomaru answered it willingly, letting his brother have a few more minutes of peace.

"Sesshomaru?" A disheveled mother asked, trying to tie up her hair, "I have a big favor to ask you and your brother." Her eyes pleaded with him, and he couldn't ignore such a thing. "Could you watch them for me?" She begged, looking too wrecked for a 23 year old girl. Her daughter held her hand, with her baby in the other hand in a car seat, a bag on her shoulder.

He nodded his head, she was their neighbor after all, her predicament hit too hard home for Sesshomaru, being 21 years old himself.

"Thank God." She sagged in relief. "I just got called in to work, and Kagome wasn't home. It'll be until 9-ish." She continued to give him directions on child care quite unnecessarily, such a situation has happened several times. "Thank you so much." She reiterated.

"Don't worry about it."

"Now you be good for Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, Rin." She told her daughter, "I'll be home at 9, so you will have to help them and do what they tell you. Okay?"

"Yes Momma."

"That's my good girl." She kissed her daughter on the head and handed the baby to Sesshomaru before leaving, already 10 minutes late.

"Hi Sesshy." Rin smiled up at him, using the nickname she gave him a few years ago.

"Hello Rin." He smiled down at her, his face stretching painfully, unaccustomed to the expression.

Inuyasha stood in the hallway and watched the interaction.

"Inuyasha, take care of the baby." Sesshomaru passed him the baby in the car seat. "You know all about them from Souta."

Rin tagged along behind him as he made his way into the den, "Sesshy will you play Candyland with me again?"

Inuyasha looked down at the baby in his hands, so tiny and fragile. As if in agreement with his thoughts the baby gurgled, smiling up at him happily. He grabbed a toe and began to suck on it.

"Hey Yukio." Inuyasha greeted the baby fondly, decidedly kicking himself to get over Kagome. "Guess you'll be hanging out with me for awhile."

"Ayahah!"

"Yeah, yeah." Inuyasha sat the carrier down and picked the baby up gently, "Inuyasha." Even so, a small smile came over his face at holding the baby, at being needed.

They were both in his room, Inuyasha entertaining the baby and subsequently forgetting all about his own problems.

"You know Yukio," He told the baby, tickling his stomach. "I would love to have a baby someday." He babbled in response. "Yeah," he turned onto his back and looked at the ceiling.

"I can almost see my kids, running around the house when I get home from work. I'd have a little girl who'd run out to give me a hug before I even get in the door…"

_Inuyasha pulled into the drive after a long day at work, the cars on the road did nothing to soothe his exhaustion. The lights spilled out of the door, lighting up the pathway on the warm night. The sounds of the night a balm for his frayed nerves. _

"_Daddy!" The four-year old ran out of the house in bare feet and her favorite Cinderella nightgown. Inuyasha smiled to himself and set down his briefcase before picking her up and tossing her into the air, catching her on her way down. "What did you do today sweetie?" He asked her, walking into the house._

"_Well, I did a picture for you."_

"_You did?"_

"_Yes huh," She squirmed her way down from his embrace and ran off to get it._

"_Dada!" His toddler waddled into the hallway, arms outstretched. Inuyasha picked up his son and closed the door with his foot. _

_He walked into the kitchen, where the smell of dinner led him, a toddler on a hip. He saw the baby in the highchair, baby food making its way down his face. He saw his wife at the stove and walked over to her. Before she could say a word he kissed her passionately. Blushing she made sure that no one saw that display of affection. Her toddler made kissing noises at her and she giggled._

"_How was your day?" She asked_

"_Lonely." He conceded and smiled in ecstasy, "I love being home."_

"_I love you, Inuyasha."_

"_I love you too Kagome."_

Inuyasha snapped back to reality. "Whoa." He shook his head like a dog to rid such thoughts and Yukio giggled insanely.

"You think so buddy?" He smiled and "attacked" him hungrily, "eating" up his feet and legs. Yukio giggled some more and grabbed a handful of Inuyasha's hair.

"Gah," he winced and looked down at the tiny hand and the boy it belonged to. "Hey let go will you?"

"Wuv Ayahah." He said solemnly, his chubby face trying so hard to be grave.

"I love you too Yukio." Inuyasha conceded, prying his hair out of his iron-like grip. "How about some Cheerios?"

"Yah yah yah!" the boy cheered, and tried to get to his feet, his chubby little legs holding him for a few steps before failing. The 12 month had been trying to walk desperately; he was doing well with understanding words and talking, even playing, but he just hadn't managed to get a hold of those feet.

"Come on buddy I'll carry you." He brought the baby downstairs, where they kept the cheerios and the baby food he eats.

Inuyasha sat the baby on his lap at the table and preparing for some serious drooling, he dumped a few handfuls of cheerios onto the table in front of them.

"Go to town." He gave the baby permission, accepting the slime that came with it.

"Inuyasha, Mika said that she has to work until one." The three hours had flown by; Inuyasha loved taking care of the little one. Sesshomaru still had Rin attached to his hip and didn't show any emotion at the news. "They're staying overnight."

Sesshomaru and Rin went across the street to get a sleeping bag and other necessities for the two of them. Inuyasha looked at the boy sleeping on a blanket on the floor of his room.

It struck him as sad, that Mika was so young, and the baby was such a big step. He knew that Mika could have gotten an abortion, after she got pregnant from another loser and a night of drinking. Inuyasha realized how close the baby could not have even been born. He reached down and traced the soft curve of a cheek, watching his tiny little chest rise and fall.

Feeling suddenly protective of the little boy he wanted to fight everything that would harm him in life. The inevitable bullies at school, the first girl to dump him, the first time he realized that nothing would last forever, anything that would hurt Yukio. Inuyasha sighed, he knew that he couldn't save Yukio from all the horrible things that would happen in his life, he had to go through them, as millions had to before him.

Inuyasha changed Yukio into a pair of pajamas when Rin gave them to him. The baby didn't even wake from his slumber, tired from all the games and cheerios. Smiling at him, Inuyasha curled up with the baby on the floor, covering them both with a blanket and pulling a pillow off of the bed. "Goodnight Yukio." He looked down at the baby, his eyes softening. And wrapping a protective arm around him, they both slumbered until the early hours of the morning.

"OUCH!" Inuyasha jolted awake as someone tried to climb into his window.

"What the hell!" He jumped to his feet and grabbed an arm of the person, flipping on a light. "Kagome?" She rubbed her head guiltily.

"I just wanted to talk to you, I couldn't sleep." She smiled up at him, she was in a pair of pajama pants and a T-shirt.

"Why did you try to come in my window?" He asked, still trying to come to grasp with being awake. "Are you CRAZY! You could have fallen and killed yourself! Are you honestly that stupid?"

Her smile fell, at his words and she tried to make some kind of defense. "I…I really needed to talk to you."

"Momma?" Yukio crawled over to them, their voices waking him up.

"Hey Yukio." Kagome smiled down at him, well acquainted with the baby.

He yawned widely and smiled up at Inuyasha. "Ayahah, nite nite."

"I was sleeping Yukio, and it's time for you to go night night too."

He yawned again and curled into the blankets, smiling up at them as his eyelids fluttered.

"Come here." He beckoned to Kagome angrily, and walked into the den, Rin safely upstairs in the guest bedroom.

"It's three in the morning, Kagome, what in the world possessed you to come over now?"

She sat down on the couch, shivering to herself. "I just had to talk to you, I didn't get to talk to you this afternoon and I couldn't get to sleep until I could."

He glared at her, arms crossed.

"Don't be mad at me."

He just grunted in response.

"Inuyasha, about the other night."

"Forget it, Kagome."

"No, you didn't let me finish."

"Feh, then say what you want," He turned his face away. "Don't expect me to care."

She grabbed his face and forcefully turned it back to her. "LOOK at me, Inuyasha."

He glared.

"I used to have the biggest crush on you." That got his attention and held it. "I remember back in 8th grade writing all sorts of love poems to you, and I used to have daydreams where you'd fall deeply in love with me and we'd get married and have lots of kids." She blushed. "I got wicked jealous when you dated Sara back in 9th, I used to hate her so much. She really liked you too.

"This year I really started to like Kouga, and maybe even started to fall in love with him." This time she couldn't meet his eyes, and she looked away rather than look into her best friend's eyes and watch the betrayal he must feel.

"This came at such a bad time," she tried to compose herself, "If it was just a few months earlier… I'm sorry."

He glared at her still, arms crossed.

"Can we still be best friends?" She asked cautiously, not used to his silence.

"Do you think you can do that?" his voice trembled with controlled rage, "Do you think you can come in and completely reject me like that and then ask to be friends?" He breathed in deep trying to repress his feelings.

"Please."

"Kagome, I think you should leave." His eyes were closed, and he clenched his jaw.

"No, I don't want to." She looked at how angry he was and hesitated a moment before flinging herself into his arms. His muscles tensed, and she half-expected him to hit her, before she felt him slump.

"I need you Inuyasha." She cried, "I need you to be there for me, like always." She hugged him as tight as she could.

Inuyasha looked down at the girl in his lap and hugged her back, 'I need you too Kagome.'

"Okay," he said, stroking the back of her head, "Okay."

So? What do you think?


	5. Chapter 4

So many hits! I hope everyone likes this, I've only gotten good reviews. I'm trying to update fast, but I'm wicked sick tonight. : ( stupid bugs.

" "

Chapter 4

"Inu-baby." Kikyou purred, sidling up to him in the hallway, "Happy two weeks." She smiled and touching his face reassuringly, she proceeded to kiss him fully and passionately, licking her lips when she was done, eliciting howls of appreciation from the students around them. She winked at Inuyasha and left for her class, swinging her hips as she walked. 'God that girl annoys me.' Inuyasha fumed all the way through the day. It had only been a couple weeks, but Kikyou was really getting on his nerves.

"Why isn't your house as big as mine Inuyasha? Why can't you buy me this big expensive and useless piece of jewelry that could feed a third world country, Inuyasha?" he mimicked her under his breath. He was sick of feeling like the dog toy in the relationship. There was no love, that he was sure, neither Kikyou nor he loved the other, it was plain to both of them.

Inuyasha laid his head on his arms, feeling low, as Kikyou always made him feel, when she flaunted her wealth in his face. In school she flaunted her popularity and sex appeal. Inuyasha wouldn't have minded if it weren't so clear it was all a show, and he was the main act. The gorgeous girl gallantly gives Dog Breath the Time Of Day. He named the show in his head and chuckled to himself. 'God, I'm crazy.'

"Hey Kikyou?" He asked after school a few days later, ready and willing to end it all with her.

"Yes?" She asked, busily fixing her already flawless make up in the mirror. Inuyasha shook his head, 'Why waste time on makeup? You use it to make you look perfect, but you spend so much time making IT perfect that it defeats the purpose.' He mused before getting back to his point.

"I don't think that we're working out. You and Me I mean." He pulled onto her street, as she stared at him speechless. "We gave it a try for awhile, and I really don't think we're going anywhere with this."

"Are _you_ breaking up with _me_?" She queried, shocked to her dyed little roots.

"Yes." There was a few more minutes of silence before they pulled into her driveway. She picked up her things and glared at him, "No one breaks up with me, Inuyasha, especially not a lowly ungrateful _shit_ like you." She slammed the car door and strolled up the steps to her house, and Inuyasha had a bad feeling in his stomach which he ignored and drove back home, to the person he belonged to.

Inuyasha knocked on the door one more time, giving the people inside the chance to get it like normal people do. It had been nearly a week and a half since Kagome climbed into his window, and although they were still friends, they hadn't been doing too much, what with hanging out with their respective partners.

Giving up on the door, he opened it. "Hey Souta? Kagome? Anyone home?" There were two backpacks on the floor by the door, but no answer. "I've got some pizza!" He set the food down on the table and took off his shoes, readying himself to seek out the two Higarashis.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha walked softly up the stairs, and tried her bedroom first. "Hello?"

He looked in to find Kagome sprawled on her bed, clothes and shoes still on, sobbing her heart out. In an instant Inuyasha was there, pulling her onto his lap and hugging her close, anything to get rid of the tears.

"Inu…" Kagome sobbed, unable to finish her sentence, her whole body shook with the force of her heartache.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha wiped away her tears with his hand, like he always did.

"No-nothing." She clung to him, holding onto his shirt like he was trying to leave her.

"Shh shh." He rocked her gently, hoping to make her stop crying. "Kagome it'll be alright, just tell me what's wrong."

After a few more minutes of sobbing and calming words, she quieted enough to explain herself.

"It's just that…" she laughed at herself and crawled off his lap, sitting beside him. "Kouga is really jealous sometimes, and he gets real angry." Inuyasha growled inaudibly, not liking where the conversation was going despite Kagome's shaky smile. "I was talking to Hojo today in science, and we just walked to the next class together, our conversation wasn't finished yet, and I guess Kouga saw us because he was really upset with me on the ride home…"

_The silence was terrible, Kagome tried to figure out what was wrong, "Are you mad at me?" Kouga just drove her home, pulling into the driveway without saying so much as two words to her. Her eyes started to tear up and she got out of the car. A hand shot out and grabbed onto her wrist painfully,_

"_You're mine Kagome," He sounded so hurt, "Am I not good enough or something? Why do you have to hurt me so bad?" His other hand clenched his chest as though his heart physically pained him. "Why?" He asked again, almost inaudibly, before letting her go and backing out of her driveway, leaving her guilt-ridden with the pain that she caused._

"That asshole!" Inuyasha stood up and angrily cracked his knuckles, walking to the door.

"No!" Kagome launched herself at him desperately, "Sit!" Her weight suddenly on his back dragged him down to the floor where she pinned him down so she could explain.

"You listen to me Inuyasha; you are not to touch Kouga." She warned him dangerously, "I know I messed up and I'll go apologize to him tomorrow, I love him and he loves me, and it was just a big mistake." Inuyasha flipped them over so now he was pinning her down.

"Now you listen to me Kagome." He flipped his hair out of his face, "What he did to you was wrong, you were perfectly right to go and talk to your friend, and you should never ever feel like you have to apologize for what you didn't do wrong. He's a jerk and an asshole for making you feel like that, and for hurting you. He's wrong Kagome, not you."

She shook her head and smiled up at him, "You're a great friend Inuyasha, and don't mind me while I disagree." He let her up and shook his head angrily, knowing fully well that he couldn't force her to do anything she didn't want to.

Inuyasha's stomach grumbled, reminding him of the large pizza he just left downstairs.

"Oh, yeah, there's pizza downstairs."

Kagome squealed and hugged her friend, "You're the bestest!" She ran downstairs to help herself to the pizza and to pick a movie to watch.

Inuyasha sighed to himself and looked at the photo of Kagome and Kouga laughing on her bed table before following his friend and love downstairs, determined not to sit through one more chick flick.

"Apparently not."

"Did you hear about Inuyasha?" The girl whispered to her friend, as they watched him pass in the hall. He gritted his teeth for the millionth time that day. 'It's only gossip,' He kept telling himself, 'It's only gossip. It's just Kikyou being jealous.'

The two girls started laughing down the hallway, and his resolve died.

"IT'S NOT TRUE!" He yelled at him, his fists clenching and unclenching, "KIKYOU IS JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE I BROKE IT OFF WITH HER, SHE'S A LYING BIT-"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome put her hand over his mouth, "That's enough." She grabbed his hand and shoved him into the nearest classroom forcefully; not checking to make sure it was empty.

"And Dr. King…" A plump man stared at the two teenagers along with the rest of his class through his black-rimmed glasses. Kagome covered her mouth while still holding Inuyasha's hand, and blushed. "I-I'm sorry." She abruptly left, and Inuyasha glared at the class before slamming the door. Mr. Myoga chuckled to himself, scaring the class. 'Ah young love.' He thought wistfully.

"Inuyasha." Kagome checked to make sure the classroom was indeed empty.

"Kagome." He replied sarcastically, putting both of his hands in the kangaroo pocket of his red sweatshirt.

"Hey don't get mad at me," She put her hands on her hips and glared up at the teenager, who looked away. "I didn't do anything to you."

"Humph."

"Speaking of which, you got to let gossip go in one ear and out the other." She sat up on a desk and swung her legs, "You can't let it bother you, Inuyasha, it will drive you crazy."

"Yeah, and what do you know?"

"Well, I just know."

"You sound like a mother, Kagome."

"Good! At least someone is sounding mature."

He glared at her, "Just leave me alone."

"You're a jerk!" She yelled, "I didn't do anything to you it was all Kikyou!"

"Did you not hear me?" He yelled into her face, "I said Leave. Me. Alone." He emphasized it for her.

"You know what?" Kagome's face turned a dangerous shade of angry, "I'm glad you're mom isn't here to see this, because you'd make her die of shame!" The moment it came out of her mouth she knew she shouldn't have said it, her anger making her lose the polite attitude she generally took towards life.

"Get away from me." Inuyasha growled at her, through slitted eyes, "Now." She didn't move at all, mouth covered as if she could keep those words inside, and keep them there.

"I-Inuyasha…"

"NOW!" he roared and threw the nearest thing to him towards her, the stapler hitting the wall as she ducked and ran out of the classroom.

'Oh my god, what do I do?' She heard another crash and ran towards the office, 'Inuyasha, forgive me.'

"She'd die of shame, die of shame, die of shame…." Inuyasha threw another chair across the room, hitting the blackboard with a satisfying crash.

_"Did you hear about Inuyasha? Kikyou broke up with him because she found him in bed with another guy!"_ the giggles elevated his anger until he was seeing red.

"AARGH!" He picked up a desk and hurled it through the window, reveling in the sound the broken glass made, just like his heart. A tear fell down and he angrily jabbed at it, cutting his face.

"Oh!" Kagome stood in the doorway, Sesshomaru behind her, looking quite angry, Inuyasha glared at the both of them before stalking out of the classroom, roughly pushing by Kagome, her words still echoing in his head. He barely heard Sesshomaru assure the principal that all damage expenses would be paid for. He didn't hear Kagome's quiet sob as she realized her big mouth might have just cost her a lifelong friendship.

"Inuyasha, you can't do anything right can you?" Sesshomaru drove his angry brother home, fuming himself. "What were you thinking?" He shook his head, "I don't even want to know, just think of something to tell father when he gets home."

Inuyasha went upstairs to his room without comment, and made sure his door was shut and locked before he dared break. He fell onto his bed, and shoving his face into his pillow, screamed until his voice was hoarse, and then he began to sob.

When he thought his tears had gone, Inuyasha sat up and hugged the soaked pillow to his chest. He reached inside the drawer near his bed and took out the picture in the frame. A gorgeous woman smiled back at him candidly, her face over her shoulder as she swung on her swing in the backyard, where it still sat today, unused.

"Mom." Inuyasha stroked the frame as he did so often as a child, seeking some sort of comfort. "What would you do if you were still alive?" His eyes welled up and threatened to spill over again as he fought them back. "Would I still be so alone? So angry?" He buried his face in his arms, the back of the frame facing the room, 'Mom, though you be gone from the earth you shall never be forgotten' 1966-1997 was scrawled across the back in black magic marker.

"Mom I need you." He sighed, worn out, "Please…" he fell back onto his bed, picture still in one hand and fell into an uneasy sleep.

"Inuyasha?" Inutaishou asked, walking into his room unannounced, taking in the image of his son. "Inuyasha…" He came closer and noticed the picture lying beside him, and his tearstained face. He kissed the top of his head formally, unlike the usual gruff acknowledgement he gave the boy when he was awake. "Izayoi, help me with your son." He looked down at the sleeping boy, noting his own features in the teen's face, growing to maturity, his stubborn jaw striking a particular resemblance, "Our son," he amended, smiling slightly. He left his son in peace and quiet for the night, taking a nap himself, before retreating to the office early in the morning drowning himself in his business, as he'd done ever since his wife died, along with half of his heart.

Inuyasha woke up late, and glanced at the clock fitfully, 12 noon. "Christ!" He jumped up and ran downstairs to grab some food before getting to school. As he was shoving cereal into his mouth dry, alternately drinking right out of the milk bottle, Sesshomaru walked into the room, watching him with something akin to amusement.

"You realize that you are not going to school, correct?"

The surprised look on Inuyasha's face was enough for him, but he felt the need to tell Sesshomaru something, "Mmmhbmmnyhy?"

"Close your mouth." Inuyasha obediently closed the offending appendage.

"You're suspended until further notice from the school, you don't think that you're little temper tantrum went unnoticed?"

Inuyasha chewed thoughtfully and swallowed, opening his mouth to respond but Sesshomaru continued.

"Wait until father pays them off, then you may go back." Sesshomaru went back to his room, doing whatever fills his day.

Inuyasha went upstairs and took a long shower and got dressed appropriately before returning downstairs to watch TV. Losing himself in the shifting pictures and blaring sounds, an imitation life was all he needed.

The phone rang, jolting him out of his near-coma, "Sesshomaru, get it!" It rang again. "Sesshomaru!" The last ring called him to action, and he grabbed it right before the answering machine came on.

"Hello, this is Mrs. Yuri from Madera high school, in regards to Inuyasha Takahashi."

"This is he." Inuyasha shifted slightly, to make himself more comfortable.

"Inuyasha, until you are re admitted into your classes a Kagome Higarashi will be taking home your homework every night, please make plans with her to pick it up. Have a nice Evening." She hung up on him abruptly, not giving him a chance to respond.

"Was she a machine?" He asked the phone, beeping its dial tone before he put it down. "I never want to see Kagome ever again!" His vehemence lost its touch however, because his heart began to burst with the look on her face the last time he saw her, and the way she shrank away from him when he walked past her.

"This is going to suck." He turned off the TV and grabbed the last cookie from the box before walking out of his front door barefoot, preparing himself for what was in store.

"Hello?" He walked slowly into the house, going right up to Kagome's room, ignoring Souta in the living room, bouncing around psychotically to Dance Dance Revolution.

The sound of retching made him wince, but he followed it to her bathroom, pulling her hair back away from her face and gently holding it as she emptied her stomach of its smelly contents.

When she finished and flushed the toilet, she turned around, "Thanks mo-." She stopped in her tracks at the unexpected Inuyasha, and then continued on cleaning her face and washing out her mouth.

"I came for my homework." Inuyasha explained when she didn't say anything more, following her to her room. Where she wordlessly handed him a stack of papers, neatly labeled and paperclipped. She backed him out of her room and meeting his gaze with eyes that held such pain and hurt it made him tremble, she shut the door quietly in his face and locked it.

Inuyasha stared at the wood for a moment, and the handle, before sitting down with his back to it, "Kagome…I'm sorry," He whispered half to himself and half to the girl who was sitting on the other side of the door, listening unbeknownst to his every word.

"I think I love you."

Sorry this took so long to post! I think this is the last post of my vacation, but I'll try to get another one in sometime this week. Thanks so much to everyone who's been reviewing, I appreciate it so much. Have a very happy new year everyone!


	6. Chapter 5

" "

I've gotten so many hits already…. 3

Inuyasha stared at the wood for a moment, and the handle, before sitting down with his back to it, "Kagome…I'm sorry," He whispered half to himself and half to the girl who was sitting on the other side of the door, listening unbeknownst to his every word.

"I think I love you."

Now on to :

Chapter 5

"I think I love you," Inuyasha continued, looking down at the stack of papers, the page numbers blurring together as his eyes welled up. "But I don't think you love me."

He sniffed and looked up at the ceiling, an attempt to hold in his unmasculine tears.

"It's killing me," he confessed, "Not being able to touch your hair, and your face, not being able to tell you how I feel.

" I want to hurt Kouga in every way possible." His voice got harder, but was still so quiet, "I want to punch his face in for making you cry, for making you hurt, for making you his. I don't care how many times he says it, he's lying when he says 'I love you'.

"The truth is, he can't love you as much as I do. He hasn't been with you for 17 years, protecting you, holding your hand, having sleepovers, playing games, doing homework. He hasn't smiled at you when he felt like crying, he hasn't felt his heart break when you broke your arm because you tried to jump off of the ramp on your bike just like I did.

"He's never had a life with you, like I have. He couldn't walk around your house blindfolded. I can. He couldn't know how you feel by your eyes, knowing what each and every look means. He doesn't know all the little things about you that make me love you even more. And I hate him for it.

"I hate him for having more courage than I do, by asking you out, but I'm too afraid of what you'd say to me. It's just…" Inuyasha stood up and looked once more at the door, still locked and shut. "I love you Kagome, but I'm too afraid to tell you." Inuyasha turned around after confessing his feelings to a door and walked downstairs, leaving Kagome in her room, and Souta still looking like a squirrel on acid, twitching to the rhythm of obscure techno songs.

Inuyasha left the house and didn't return the next day, or the next or the next, though he wanted to. He completed his homework and watched reruns of all the soap operas and cartoons until he knew them by heart, and he still didn't go back over. He didn't go and get his homework and the days flowed into spring break.

"I haven't seen the girl in awhile." Sesshomaru remarked one day, over dinner, "What happened to her."

Inuyasha ignored his brother, and got up from the table, not feeling interested in talking about his best friend, and their relationship. He left and went back upstairs into his room and turned on some music before slipping back into his bed and falling to sleep.

'_Your bitter goodbye, is ringing through this quiet night_

_This idle hour just won't pass_

_I never missed you this much_

_Never thought I would_

_Didn't think you would feel so far away….._

_I'm thinking of your vague reply_

_So I can understand_

_Why we put this at rest_

_Why we forget to _

_Say that we were leaving_

_Say that I was sorry_

_The past remains unspoken_

_As this vacant night is dieing_

_But I still miss your summer perfume_

_This cold air brings such a distance to us_

_Such a painful distance_

_I'm still waiting for you to say you hate me now_

_So I don't have to hold on to this burning heart_

_This burning heart is getting old'_

Inuyasha slumbered throughout the night, and didn't wake until his father pounded on the door. "Inuyasha! Get up!"

"Hmmm, whphmfr?" Inuyasha turned over,

His father pounded on the door one more time.

"Huh? What?"

"I thought I was suspended?"

"It's done."

Inuyasha fell back onto the bed, and realized he didn't do homework for the past week. "Great."

"Hey Inuyasha, where have you been?" His friend asked the moment he stepped into the school.

"Out. Obviously." Inuyasha tried to shake him off but he just wouldn't stop.

"Where's Kagome? Her friend said that she hates you now, because you got pissed at her and threw a desk at her."

Inuyasha turned and glared at the boy, who looked up at him with a charming smile.

"Miroku, who told you that I threw a desk at Kagome?" His words were low and dangerous.

"Um.. her friend, you know, the hot one, she has such a nice as-"

"Miroku!"

"Sango. The love of my life."

"She said that Kagome hated me?"

"Did you guys have a fight, Inuyasha? You really shouldn't take out your pent up frustrations on her. It's not the way to go if you want her to love you."

"And you should be a monk."

"A Monk? Why would I do that?" Miroku mused, walking with Inuyasha down the hallway, "Then I'd have to give up my fine taste in women."

"Miroku, has anyone ever told you that you'll dry up from STD's before you turn 20?"

"Only you."

"You should listen."

"Inuyasha!" Miroku called as he walked away from him angrily, "If you want Kagome to love you, you should try being _nice,_ you know, show a little _tenderness?_"

"Sure Ducky." Inuyasha muttered, going to his next class, where he pondered on his current situation.

Inuyasha passed Kagome three times before lunch, and every time she didn't acknowledge him and was with Kouga, talking to him. He growled inaudibly at Kouga who only smirked at Inuyasha, 'What does she see in this guy?' He wondered as he pulled her against him possessively as Inuyasha came upon them for a fourth time.

"We will be reading _Uncle Tom's Cabin _for the rest of the year," The teacher held up a copy of the book like it was the original copy of the bible, "You will be expected to complete a study guide and write a paper that clearly indicates you understand the important issues posed in this novel." Inuyasha's attention faded as his English teacher droned on, "This wasn't originally written as a novel, as some of you may know, it was intended for readers…" a glimpse of raven hair caught Inuyasha's attention and he nearly leaped out of his seat, "Got to go to the bathroom," he called on his way out of the door, "I feel sick."

"Oh dear! By all means."

Uttering a blessing for gullible teachers, he raced into the hallway, "Kagome!" He caught her turning the corner, and raced after her, his head trying to connect with his heart and create something believable so she would talk to him again. "Kagome!" He called as she ascended a staircase. He caught up to her, breathless as she entered a classroom that appeared to be empty.

"Ka-Kagome." He panted, pushing the door open and stumbling in.

"Wrong." The girl stepped out of the shadow behind the door and, grinning, pushed him against a desk until he tumbled into the chair.

"What the hell are you doing Kikyou?"

"Inuyasha, maybe you don't know how much I love you," She twirled a lock of his hair around her finger, leaning over to give him a full view of two of her most coveted possessions. He looked away, which made her frustrated. Stomping her foot, her face screwed up. "Why Inuyasha?" She scowled, pouting at the unfair situation. "What's wrong with me?"

She looked down at herself. "I've spent years perfecting my body, I'm sexy as all hell, and everyone else would chop off their right arm to be with me." She shook her pretty locks and her painted lips trembled. "Why do you love _her_?" Standing up she walked to the window and stared out of it a few moments in silence.

"I don't love you, Kikyou."

"Don't you think I know that?" She whirled around and Inuyasha was surprised to find tears in her eyes, spilling down her cheeks and mussing up her perfection. "Don't you think I see how you look at her, how you defend her, how you hurt when she's with someone else? Don't you think I know how that feels?" She tried to wipe her red eyes, streaking black across her cheeks.

"I know exactly how you feel." She looked him right in the eye, "and I don't like it."

She walked back over and put her hands on the table top and glared right at him, "Inuyasha Takahashi, you have my heart, and I hate you for it." One last look that summed up her distaste, love, and hurt, and Kikyou walked out of the room presumably to go to the bathroom. Leaving a very confused and discombobulated Inuyasha still sitting in the empty classroom as the bell rang for the day.

"Don't forget to support your football team tonight, and remember that there's a semi-formal dance in the gym at seven o' clock, only appropriately dressed students will be admitted. Go Youkai!"

The loudspeaker cheered on the home team, and Inuyasha's heart fell, he had planned on taking Kagome to that dance a month ago when the poster's first started appearing on the walls of the high school. It was a big deal to the students and every year the student council managed to make it worth the 20 dollars to get in.

While everyone else ran out of the school, excited about the semi-formal, chattering on about their dresses and dates, Inuyasha walked out of the school sullen and hurt, but most of all.

Alone.

A/N: Alright guys, this is the second-to-last chapter believe it or not, it may not seem like it is, but I'm pretty sure it is. It seems like it's ending real quick (IT IS! tears) but I promise it'll be good. With some encouragement I may even be persuaded to post a new story. Even if this has long since ended, review please. Thanks so much guys, you've been awesome.

As the beatles say: I hate to end the show, I'd love to take you home with us!


	7. Chapter 6

Okay guys, I'm sorry about the late update, I have a ton of excuses the most pressing one is that I desperately need to use the bathroom! Anyways, I may continue this on, but I think it'll end here…

I really hope everyone got out of this what was promised by the summary, any questions, comments or anything is greatly appreciated!

Oh wait one more thing, I have some really great stories you should read! They'll be at the bottom of the page…

Chapter 6 (right?)

"Is there something going on at the school?" His father asked Inuyasha the second he got home. "The traffic's horrible."

"Yeah, a semi-formal." Inuyasha flipped through the channels.

"Aren't you going?" He asked, shuffling through the mail.

"No." He answered shortly, not bothering to embellish.

"Why not?" He put the water on the stove for some ramen, "I thought Kagome would go with you."

"So did I." Inuyasha's face was pained no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

"Inuyasha is something going on with you and Kagome?" He asked his son (Okay I know I know his name I'm way too lazy to go back to the early chappies and look It up…)

"Yes."

Looking down at his son, and the pain etched in his face, as though it were always there, his father managed to snap out of his workaholic reverie he'd been living in.

"W-what are you doing?" Inuyasha looked over, bewildered.

"Sitting down with my son, since when is that a crime?"

"It's not…" Inuyasha looked away, "It's just that you haven't done it in a long time."

It nearly broke his heart to know that his own son thought that the very little semblance to male bonding was an anomaly.

"Talk to me."

Inuyasha looked at his father and didn't need to be asked twice, his heart was near-bursting and he could use some advice, it didn't help that his thoughts kept straying to Kagome all decked up and dancing with Kouga. That bastard didn't deserve a square inch of the girl dancing in his arms tonight.

"Well you see, father," Inuyasha began, "It's sort of a long story."

"I've got time." He smiled down at him, and Inuyasha smiled back, and embarked on his story.

"Well." Inuyasha and his father were talking over identical bowls of ramen, trying to fix the mess that Inuyasha had managed to wiggle himself into quite decidedly.

"You know that she's probably really hurt right now." He slurped up his ramen, making a slurping noise that drove his late wife nuts. "You should make up."

"How?" Inuyasha asked, "I can never see her!"

"Well you'll just have to make time."

Inuyasha smiled up at him, thankful for that time made. "Thanks…Dad." Something stirred in his father's heart and he realized how painfully absent he'd been these past years, leaving his children to manage on their own.

On his way up the stairs to his bed, his father looked at his son unnoticed, noticing how his hair was a lot longer, and the way his face had transformed from the chubby face he remembered when Inuyasha was a kid.

"God, Inuyasha," he whispered, inaudible, even to himself, "I love you." He shook his head and wandered up to bed, leaving his son to his TV show.

"I hate Infomercials." Inuyasha concluded finally, flipping through the umpteenth channel of ridiculous cures and items for sale.

He settled on a channel selling old fighting equipment. The monotonous voice lulling him to sleep.

"The tetsusaiga, a lethal legendary blade known to kill a hundred in one stroke," The voice advertised as he slipped away, "now on sale with it's sacred case and we'll even throw in the Shikon no Tama, also known as the Shikon Jewel, a replica of the sought after jewel, known in legend as belonging to a priestess and a half-demon. Any bidders?"

"Me.." Inuyasha murmured in his sleep. "I need it to protect her…Kagome."

He was still dreaming about the sword when a knocking on the door woke him up.

"You pervert!" He called out, "What? Huh?" – knock knock knock—

"Mphrmph." Inuyasha muttered, wiping off his face and clamboring to his feet to answer the soft but persistent noise.

"Hello?" He squinted out into the rain barely making out the shadowy form, "Who's there?"

A small sob leaked out from the darkness as the figure stepped into the light,

"Kagome?" she was barely recognizable with her hair tangled and pressed down to her hair because of the rain, her dress was also demolished, soaked and ragged. She looked down at the ground in silence before looking back up at him.

"Oh Inuyasha." Her eyes welled up in tears and she flung herself at him, sobbing her heart out onto his shoulder and drenching him to the core. Her legs gave out and he took her himself, guiding her into the house and into the living room.

She sat there staring around her blankly and shivering. Giving her a hug Inuyasha took her chin in his hand, staring into her eyes. "I do want to know what's wrong," a flicker of worry crossed his owl-tawny eyes. "But let me get you a change of clothes." He rushed upstairs as quietly as he could and grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt, debating for a moment he also grabbed his blankets off of his bed.

"Here." He handed them to her and turned around, walking into the kitchen to fix a cup of tea, giving her some privacy.

"Now," Inuyasha pulled the blankets over them both, as they sat on the couch next to each other, Kagome nursing a cup of tea. "What's wrong?"

He must have said the magic words because instantly the tears began to flow again and she set down the cup, not trusting herself not to spill it.

Inuyasha wordlessly put his arms around her, holding her close as she cried, comforting her as best he could without words.

"I-I went to t-the semi with K-Kouga." She sobbed into his shirt, he patted her back and waited for her to continue, "It all started out all right…"

Kagome screeched in happiness as the bell rang, her gorgeous green dress flowing out around her, making her look like a princess. The green emerald hanging from her throat only accented the contrast to her milky-white skin and jet-black hair.

Kouga appeared in a tuxedo looking very well-groomed and nice enough to eat. After a half a million pictures they were able to escape in the car to the semi.

It was all she had dreamed of, the flashing lights and blasting music, everyone dressed up and looking gorgeous. The punch was spiked within a half an hour and everyone was having a better time.

"Kagome," Kouga whispered in her ear during a particularly endearing slow song. "You look amazing." She blushed innocently.

"You do too."

"and Kagome?" He asked, their bodies rocking together,

"Yeah?"

"I love you." He whispered even softer, and her whole face lit up like a Christmas bulb. "I love you too." She admitted, and it was true, she'd do anything he asked her to, anything to make him happy, that's how much she loved him.

Eleven came much sooner than it did usually and when Kagome went back into the car, feeling woozy but so alive she moaned, "I don't want to go home yet."

"Then don't." Kouga was already changing directions, "We can go to my house." They pulled in the parking lot but neither moved. Kouga reached across the seat and kissed her firmly on her lips, loving how soft they were. So innocent. He chuckled, deepening the kiss. She reluctantly went along with it, but jerked away when he tried to go farther.

"Kouga-" she warned

"Don't you love me?"

"Yes."

"Then let me love you too." He kissed her again, feeling her melt under his touch but she backed away again.

"Kouga, I really don't want to." She was beginning to panic, and looked at the door to make sure it was unlocked.

Kouga slid over to the other seat, sitting on her lap, and kissing her between words, maneuvering the seat to lay down and flipping the "child lock" on the door.

"Come on, Kagome." He kissed her tenderly.

"I really-" He cut her off with a kiss that she returned, "don't want- to." She tried to resist him but his weight was pushing down on her, and she really began to panic as he lifted her dress while pinning her down.

"But I do."

Kagome broke off the story and buried her head into Inuyasha again and he seethed, "Kagome…" he murmured, rubbing her back, 'Oh god, what did he do to you?' he thought to himself disgustedly.

"H-he wouldn't stop." She cried, he voice muffled. "But I got out finally." Her voice shook along with her body. "I hit him really hard and he still wouldn't let me go. We didn't… you know. But he kept wanting to go farther." She closed her eyes. "I put the car in neutral, he yelled and got off of me, slamming it in park. I got out of the car and started running."Her eyes looked up at him from her tearstained face, reflecting all the horror and pain. "What do I do now?"

"Kagome... you have to tell someone." Inuyasha informed her in the evenest voice he could manage.

"No," she shook her head, "I didn't stop him until later, and I led him on. I kissed him."

Inuyasha let the subject drop, holding his best friend and comforting her through all hours of the night until the sky shone a purple color.

"Inuyasha?" Her sleepy voice called him from the depths of his hug, the tea stone-cold in it's mug.

"Yes, love?"

"I never finished what I was going to tell you the night you kissed me." He stiffened but she continued, "I was going to say I love you too, but I love Kouga and I'm with him." She nestled into him, pulling the covers up around them both. "But I'm not anymore, I did love him." She was adamant about that, even when half-conscious, "But I guess he didn't love me…" She sighed, "Does it mean I'm a bad person if I love you so soon? I always have, it's just… I was with him, and Kikyou, and all…" She was beginning to fade, sleep taking over.

"You're not a bad person Kagome." Inuyasha huggled her closer.

"I heard you outside my door when you got the homework." She conceded, as he steadied himself. "I just wanted to say I love you too, Inuyasha. I love you so much…"

"Shh Shh." Inuyasha hushed, afraid he was dreaming, "Don't worry about it, just sleep, we'll figure it out in the morning."

"Mmm." She agreed and without further ado fell asleep in his arms. It was contagious for not soon after, he followed her into dreamland, and there they stayed, when his father came down a few hours later, straightening his tie, and saw the two of them, both in Inuyasha's clothes, curled up in one another's arms, fast asleep.

"Thank you," he whispered to whoever was listening. "They needed love."

IT'S NOT OVER YET!

So I know I promised special awesome stories to read, but… okay so I failed, my mom turned off the internet, so I'll post a whole chapter to them. This is just Authoress remarks, because I want to give everyone the chance to get to know me or not, whatever they choose.

SO my name is Stephanie, and I am really sleepy and cold. I am almost exactly 16 ½ (this month) and I live in a COLD COLD state in the U.S. I love anime (duh) though I haven't seen a lot. More personally, my biggest flaw is that I have a huge heart that breaks easy, and that I can be mean to the people I love most (I get bitchy and tease them, it's a flirting thing…I think) I was a tomboy until 7th grade and still am somewhat. I just moved to a new school and NO ONE LIKES ME! I'm writing an original story in my spare time (with a little help from a teach.) and it's 25 pages long NON DOUBLE SPACED! It's really good and I will SO send it to you if you ask. Um. I want to be a forensic scientist when I get older, though I mostly want to be a mom. I wear low-top converse shoes and Am pissed that they are now a fashion statement. They are dirty and worn and falling apart… just the way they should be. I am a pretty emotional person. Not "emo" per say but I feel emotions strongly. My fav writers are (of novels) Tanora pierce and Amelia Atwater Rhodes check them out! I have two cats hogging up my whole bed right now, and I am really sleepy, my sugar rush from the SOBE POWER now gone. I'm sorry for the slow update. I'll try to post sooner, though I have rehearsal on Monday (One Act Play Competition!)

Thanks everyone for reviewing, any pissy feelings? Yell at me.

Please review. It boosts my ego, I'm pathetic.


	8. IMPORTANT

Alrighty everyone, I'm in SCHOOL! Right now and I am about to get my butt kicked if they find out what I'm doing, but I neeeeded to let you all know

I AM NOT DONE YET!

It's close though, a reviewer brought up some very good points (KUDOS TO:

KAGOME88888) AND I think I might be employing a few ideas of my own. I am also planning a one shot titled: Inuyasha takes a shower. It's clean, (hahah pun! ) but it should be fun.

I am also looking for a sounding board person. A person (not a pedophile LOL) on that I could bounce my ideas off of and who could look over and read over and all that over stuff my fics.

AND I'm looking for a Kimono pattern that's fairly accurate and formal. If anyone can help me out it'd be great.

ALSO I would like to give 3's (hearts) and (anime eyes) a.k.a. LOVE! To:

BroadwayBaby179 InuandKagsforeva lunerfox magic15 mythicaldragon08 Nikki-hanyou For being faithful and putting me on story alert.

Also: Daydreamergirl12. Jewel Tanka Rex kwondo Storms of tears Teen Titans Obsessor for putting me on fav's

AND NOT LEAST!

**Tears** This whole entire fic is dedicated to Jewel Tanka

, for being my first reviewer ever, and being very nice to the writer…hugs

Reccomended reading: PRINCESS KITTY!

Alrighty, I have a rehearsal (one act play) to get my butt to, and then work right after.

3 Stephanie, a.k.a. F1ct1vegurl


	9. Chapter ATTACK

Sorry for the 'fake' chappie, but this issue needs addressing NOW. (I'm still in midterms so no chappie for a lil bit)

I would like o say that after consideration ( and sleep :) ) that I don't like the last chapter and am going to change it significantly. Sorry everyone. BUT this issue made me kind of angry

I love reviews AND I love feedback but this message is ridiculous:

F1ct1vegurl,

The following review has been submitted to: Waiting here Chapter: 7

From: hey ()  
-------------------

Whoa this is as fake as it gets. I mean it was a good story. But kagome fucks koga and thinks she can get with him. The the hell! I mean if i was inu i would smack the bitch. Some guys like me cant take it a girl they like fuck there rival without even stoping it hell no not me. Ok if u like a guy alot i mean love or whatever how would you like it if he fucks some one in the backseat of a damn car and goes to u in the same night crying when it was his fault for letting it happened (if he is crying u should think he is weird anyways). If i was in inus place i would get with as much of the girls as possible and screw them to pay the bitch back.  
-------------------  
Do not reply to this email. If the review is signed, use reply link provided above.

Alright, number one, it's called RAPE! If a girl says no but the guy keeps going it's R-A-P-E RAPE! Kagome doesn't 'fuck' anyone. She's all: yeah I love you, oh wait, no no I love you but I don't want to sleep with you.

You obviously have no feelings if you think that going and fucking a bunch of girls will make the situation better.

Guys CAN CRY TOO! I hate it when guys get all pissy with one another when a guy (in his right) cries or shows emotion. It's ridiculous/ Emotin should be expressed, in my opinion.

Okay, and did you ever think that kagome might have realized she made a mistake? Inuyasha was the man in the situation for taking care of her… it's OOC I know. But I liked it.

You know :hey(), you need some more information. I appreciate the review, but I feel as though you are ignorant and uninformed.

T-SHIRT SAYS: I would love to have a battle of the wits, but you appear unarmed.

I don't like to be mean, and I am very satisfied with everyone else's reviews, even people who didn't like how it's going said it politely and un0agresively.

THANK YOU REVIEWERS.


	10. OH NOES! CLEARING UP!

F1ct1vegurl,

The following review has been submitted to: Waiting here Chapter: 9

From: hey ()  
-------------------

What the hell its not rape she kissed him you should know you wrote the fucking story. Also i don't have any feelings i'm as cold as can be. I had it worst than any one. Why should I treat people with kindness? Guys who cry are weak,pussys,or good actors. The last one wasn't a flame I didn't cuss at you did I? I only hated that chapter not the story. Kagome didn't stop him or scream she just sat there not trying to move. How do you know it won't happen agian? Ok nevermind you won't write it won't you. How were you being mean? You think calling me ignorant is bad. Do you think I really care? I been called worse than any of your insults you can ever bring up. Saying I have no feelings I dont care. Keep the chapter I don't care do what you want its your story.

- Show quoted text -

TO MAKE THIS CLEAR!

It ISISISISISISISISI IS! Rape if she said NO TO SEX! RAPE IS UNWANTED SEXUAL CONTACT! Just because you kiss someone does NOT give them the right to have sex with you if you say NO! If you think I'm lying, look it up, if at ANY TIME she says NO, it is RAPE!

And if you say that you have it worst than anyone, that right there is ignorance, I'm not being mean. But it's the truth. People say my life has sucked, but they are ignorant. There's always someone out there that has it worse than you, I apologize to you on behalf of the unkind world for what it has done to you, but please. Don't take it out like this?

Guys can cry.

Mean? Me? I'm generally (I try to be) nice to people, this, to me, is being mean. Very mean. DO I think you care? I care.

Sorry for the fake chappie again. I just think you all should understand the RAPE situation better. All as in ALL READERS!

Another note, I AM taking out the rape scene and diluting it, it's so graphic I can't read it without feeling like retching. Yeah, seen worse (life not fics, but they are blurred aren't they? Hahaha) but I don't like to add that to my stories.

I'm not tweaking over this review just cuz. I take criticism extremely well, it's just this reviewer is bothering me.

Tell me what you think. Is this what you all, out in reviewer-land are thinking?


	11. Chapter 7

Hey guys, I'm trying to finish this by Friday! So… we'll see. I have midterms all this week, wish me luck! (I'm even more lost on them than Kagome)

I'm also hoping to start another story with an old storyline but with a Stephanie-twist.

**Important! Chapter 6 is revised!**

Thanks for all the reviews reassuring me about the story; it makes my ego feel nice and huge. I just didn't like how it went, I never intended this to be a rape fic, but I like the way it's ending.

Thanks to all my awesome and loyal fans!

Chapter 7 (finally!)

"Why to whom do I owe the pleasure of making acquaintance?" The sly, buttery voice made the girl blush.

"I'm Ally." She smiled, showing off her big blue eyes, pushing her blonde locks back behind her ear, her sneakers digging into the ground, "I'm an exchange student." She smiled, "From Tennessee." Her accent trilled, and she blushed even more.

"A real southern belle?" He asked the sky above, "What good luck!" He slung his arm around the girl's shoulder and smiled, "Ally would you bear-"

"HENTAI!" A smack was heard across the campus and Ally looked around at the sound, surprised.

An irate Sango stood behind him, her hands at her sides, clenched into fists, breathing heavily from rage.

"Ah Sango-" Miroku started before an arm yanked him away, leaving Ally in the hands of a jealous (we all know it's true!) high school girl.

"Hello!" She greeted Sango, smiling.

"Yeah." She agreed, glaring, "Hello."

"We have a problem." Inuyasha tugged Miroku away, letting him nurse his face.

"I know." Miroku grinned.

"No. Another one." Inuyasha was dead serious and that in itself was enough to make him sober up.

"Okay, what do you need?" He looked right into his friend's eyes, laying it all on the line, when Inuyasha needed something, Miroku was there for him.

"We need to take care of someone." He muttered, his face growing deadly, "But quietly. No one is allowed to know."

"Not even Sango?"

"No."

"Kagome?"

"No."

Miroku cocked one eyebrow, and nodded his consent. "What are we doing?"

Sango glared at Miroku's back and then sat down. "What are they doing now?" She wondered to herself, kicking absently at the ground as a swarm of teenagers converged wondering what all the fuss was about.

"Hey Kouga." Inuyasha greeted him cordially, watching the girl in his arms carefully from the corner of his eye. She was pretty enough, not as pretty as Kagome, but pretty in a plain kind of way.

Her light brown hair hung around her shoulders; natural highlights making her skin tone lighten. Wearing the latest fashions and make-up, she looked ecstatic to have Kouga's arm around her, any girl would kill to have him be hers.

"Shuttup." He dismissed them, taking his girl away from them, lest she be ruined by them.

"Got it?" He asked his friend beside him once more, watching the girl's retreating back.

"I'll make sure we get there." He nodded once, "Pick me up at 9."

A guy behind them stared at the both of them, open-mouthed,

"I never knew they were gay." (AN:HAHAHAH)

"Hey kids." Inuyasha called into the Higurashi's house. "I brought food!"

"Inuyasha!" Souta bounced into the room, smelling dinner. "Pizza!"

"Yeah, here." He handed him the box. "Save me some." He took his time walking upstairs to Kagome's room, where she was 'sick from school'.

"Hey." He announced, walking softly over to her bed, where she lay, reading a book.

"Hi." She glanced over at him then looked away quickly, not meeting his eye.

He gently took her chin in his hand, dwarfing her face, and turned it back towards him, meeting her eyes. "How are you?"

"Fine."

"Liar."

She sighed, attempting to look down, but being restrained by his hand.

"Not so hot."

"I'm sorry." He was the one to look down, humbled.

"It wasn't your fault," She blew her bangs out of her face absentmindedly. "This time it was all me."

"If I had told you how I felt earlier-"

"You know," she looked at him with a gleam in her eye, "you never did tell me."

"Yes I did the day I picked up my homework."

"You talked to my door."

"You were listening, you know already." He accused,

"Yeah I do." She looked up at him, "but I want you to tell me."

Inuyasha shrugged and looked away, but then looked back at the girl in the bed.

"I love you." He told her, putting all of his love, and fear, and warmth into those three words, "I've loved you for a long time, I just could never tell you. You were like a sister to me; you don't fall in love with your sister. But it was obvious that you were more than that. I hated to see you cry, it hurt me to see you get hurt." He shrugged, "I love you Kagome, and I don't think it's going to stop anytime soon. I could never picture you out of my life. The world would mean nothing without you in it, smiling and bouncing around."

Her eyes shimmered in adoration of the boy sitting on her bed. There was no one else who could ever take his place in her life, and she knew it. It just took so long to get him to tell her what she always wanted to hear.

Flinging herself at him, she started to cry, "I love you more."

He laughed, "I love _you _most."

"Nu-uh." She pouted, fighting back a smile.

"Yes-huh, want to bet?"

She tackled him to the ground pinning his arms down. "I win."

He flipped them over effortlessly. "I do."

She struggled for a moment but knew she was stuck. Her heart leapt into her throat but she calmed herself down 'It's Inuyasha, not Kouga, Inuyasha not Kouga."

Inuyasha saw the look flit across her face and could have kicked himself. He leaned down and just barely kissed her.

"I so win."

\She pulled him back down to meet his lips again, "I love you so much."

"I know." He smiled cockily as she pushed him away, laughing. 'That's why I got to do what I have to tonight.' He thought, glaring at the clock. Nine was coming up and he had to get out of there.

"Bye Inuyasha! Thanks for the pizza!" Souta called through a mouthful as he made his way out of the door.

"No problem runt."

Kagome walked him to the door, "I really wish you'd tell me where you're going."

"Me and Miroku are going to a party."

"Can I come?"

"No." Her face fell, "Look Kagome, it's not that I don't want you there, it's just… "He trailed off, realizing he really couldn't give an explanation. "Just trust me, please?" He added lamely, begging like a dog.

"I…I trust you." She conceded, still looking concerned.

"I'll talk to you in school tomorrow, okay?"

She nodded and went back inside; leaving him to whatever business he was up to.

Inuyasha started up his car, clenching his jaw. "This has to be done." He told himself, "It can't be left alone."

"Finally." Miroku muttered to himself, seeing the headlights turn into the driveway.

"I'm going out!" He called to the now-empty house, an edge to his voice after sitting on his couch mulling over what had happened to Kagome; His mind playing tricks on him and picturing Sango in her position.

"Get in." Inuyasha growled at the boy, equally tense. "You made sure we got invited, right?"

"Yeah." He mumbled, staring out the window. "My cousin is one of the players, we don't talk much, but I keep stuff in our family quiet for him. He doesn't like the captain anyways. Kouga pisses him off and never uses him in the game."

"Good." They remained silent until they heard the music blaring. They were out in the woods in someone's house. It was huge and spacious enough to hold the team's party. All the popular people in the school were there.

They arrived late enough that the party was already underway, a few students passed out in the lawn. Walking into the party, Inuyasha and Miroku needed a second to cope, the blaring music and lights were enough to give normal people seizures, let alone epileptics.

"What was her name again?" Inuyasha yelled into Miroku's ear,

"What!" He asked, holding a cupped hand to his ear

"HER NAME!"

"Oh." He pulled the boy with him into the hallway, both of them looking around to see if they could spot the girl from earlier. "Her name is Rina. She's a third year (AN: junior year), and plays field hockey. She's a pretty good student, her teachers love her. Her mom isn't around much since her dad died. She takes care of her little sister, Mika, who's seven. She's in the semi-popular group, and has dated since first year: Hojo, K-"

"Alright, alright, that's enough, Jesus." Inuyasha looked closer at his friend, "Where do you get all this anyways?"

"I have my sources." He grinned, though it lacked its usual perviness, and was decidedly grimmer. "She's a good kid, Inuyasha." He commented, "He doesn't deserve her."

"He won't have her." Inuyasha growled, "Not if I have any say in it." They continued searching the party, not spying either of the two, and went upstairs to look up there, finding no sight of them, and coming to a dead end. The sign hung crookedly off the door, "Do Not Enter!" in girly handwriting.

"What do you think?" Miroku asked, eyeing the door.

"I think we have to find them."

Miroku nodded and opened the door, walking down yet another hallway, darker this time, until they reached a landing. They both started up the staircase, silently, hoping that they would find the pair soon.

A muffled yell brought both of them racing up the stairs; following the shout and bumps they heard, fearing the worst.

"No!" Miroku slammed the door open and immediately felt like retching, Mika was pinned down to the bed, by the exponentially bigger Kouga, and she was crying, a hand covering her mouth, a look of resignation plastered across it. Kouga looked up at the distraction, but smirked. He got off the girl, hitting her across the face for her insolence and faced the two boys, pulling back on his clothes.

Mika cried, her hand going up to hold her cheek, and she rolled herself up into a ball. Miroku glanced at Inuyasha before going to the girl, calming her down and whispering to her, helping her get herself straightened out.

"Kouga." Inuyasha spat, the word leaving a bad taste the longer it stayed in his mouth.

"Move, Dog-turd." Kouga commanded, attempting to leave the room before a fist connected squarely with his jaw, and the irate boy slammed Kouga against the wall, knocking the breath out of the football captain. In a flash, he recovered and tackled Inuyasha, the rest a blur of fists and feet, both not willing to lose. What Inuyasha lacked in strength, his emotions gave him extra power. Normally Inuyasha could have never held his own with Kouga, but his resolve to protect the two girls, and all the others that Kouga hurt made him stronger. Invincible.

"You Bastard!" He growled through clenched teeth, while trying to keep Kouga off of him.

"You know," Kouga murmured, seemingly unworried, though the sweat standing out of his forehead gave him away. "Kagome couldn't move either; I decided she wasn't worth my time though. Too squirmy." He chuckled, "Maybe I'll just have to _tame her._"

Inuyasha kicked him off of his chest, slamming into him with all his strength, and sending him crashing into the vanity table, pictures flying off to crash to the ground.

"YOU-WONT-TAME-ANYONE!" He roared, pounding him with his fists until they bled. "NO means NO!" He grabbed his shirt and flung him into the bathroom, hearing his head crack against the tiles. Inuyasha looked down at the boy disgustedly, wiping a bit of blood off of his face, his racing heart slowing down bit by bit. Slowly he bent down to feel the boy's pulse. He was still alive and kicking, well still alive and breathing.

Inuyasha turned around to face Miroku and Mika, who was crying in his arms, shaking.

"I-I really l-liked him," She sobbed, "H-he was s-so nice to m-me." Miroku patted her back and looked at his friend, a look going between the two.

"Come on." Inuyasha beckoned both of them, "It's gonna be a long night, we might as well start. He pulled out his battered phone and started dialing, walking Mika and Miroku back to his car.

"911, what is your emergency?"

OH man that took me forever to write! SO I hope everyone liked the long-awaited for chappie. It'll be all wrapped up soon and check out my one-shot- Inuyasha takes a shower, I'm going to put up a few more stories. Tell me how you like it.


	12. Chapter 8epilogue

Hey guys, this is just an **epilogue**, basically. Just felt like wrapping things up. I didn't want to leave it like that. Everyone should check out my one-shot, and take a look-see at my new story that I'll do. I'll probably do a Miroku/Sango story in the future too. Thanks for being so gosh darn nice guys! (aww shucks hahahaha) I really appreciate it, and all the reviews!

tears in eyes

LOVE,

Your authoress, Stephanie.

:Epilogue:

Inuyasha looked back at his childhood home, wondering about all the things that had happened in his life.

'Just five years ago,' He thought to himself, 'Kagome was never mine.'

He took a deep breath before jumping down from the tree, landing on his feet with a smile.

'Home has changed a lot.' He looked around the neighborhood, where old houses had been renovated and new houses squeezed in. 'How could all this happen in just five years? College doesn't take that long.'

He sighed, 'Five years and a degree, and everything's changed.' He looked over at Kagome's house and grinned. 'Maybe not everything, Kagome never changes.'

Pattering up the steps he called into the house, "Hey!" Opening the door like always he ran into Souta, now significantly bigger, hitting a growth spurt about the same time he hit high school.

"Niisan!" He looked down at the boy affectionately, the extra height still not making him near close enough to Inuyasha's height.

"Hey Souta, long time no see." Souta grinned up at him. "You seem to have shrunk some since last year." A scowl replaced the smile, but his eyes never dimmed.

"Nah, that's just you, your eyesight's going in your old age."

"Teenagers!" He scoffed and went to find Kagome, he caught sight of her sitting in her old room staring at her bed, tears in her eyes at past memories.

"It's still the same!" she cried, flinging herself into his arms, "We've been so far away all this time and my room is still the same!" She closed her eyes and fell back on her bed.

"I can see it right now, this was all a dream," she murmured, "And in two minutes you're going to walk in the door with a box of pizza."

Inuyasha smirked and sat down next to her, giving her a kiss.

She frowned, "I swear you do that just to shut me up."

"Fine, I won't do it ever again." He growled, faux-angry.

"No, no, no." she protested, "I never said I didn't like it." With a smile she kissed him back.

"Hey Kagome, want to go get some pizza?"

She smiled softly, still lost in memory lane, "Sure."

He helped her up and gently put her on her feet, holding her hand tightly in his. She stumbled and he caught her again.

"Jeez Kagome, you need to stop putting on the pounds."

She laughed, patting her swollen belly, tucked underneath all those maternity clothes. "Then stop making me pregnant."

"Stop making me make you pregnant."

"I do not!" she protested good-naturedly.

"Yes you do," he smiled down at his wife, and future mother, "like this." And he kissed her again, putting all his love and warmth into the gesture, years and years of devotion coming down into the one simple act of touching.

Inuyasha put his hands on his friends' shoulders, "Calm down Miroku, you just got to keep calm." He coached, looking over for the millionth time at his brand new baby girl, she was gorgeous in every way possible. How could she not be? She did come from Kagome. A soft smile lit his face as he turned back.

"It's okay, just calm down, deeeeep breeeaaaathssss." Miroku started to take his advice (SCARY!) and breathed in deep.

"Okay, okay."

"Deep breaths, you don't want to mess this up."

"Yeah yeah, deep breaths."

"If you mess this up she'll hate you forever and your whole life is ruined."

The nervous boy (he still is one) looked up at him and scowled. "Thanks, old man."

"Anytime." Inuyasha smirked, as Kagome cooed to her baby.

"Daddy's being a jerk to Uncle Miroku, isn't he?" The baby gurgled, making her laugh.

"Yeah, Inuyasha, stop being such a jerk." Miroku retorted half-heartedly.

"Oh you'll do fine, you perv, just as long as you don't start with 'will you bear my children'." Inuyasha glared at the visibly paling boy. "Oh my god, are you serious?"

Miroku sighed and flopped down on the couch beside Kagome. "I can't do this."

"You'll be fine, Miroku, just tell her how you feel." Kagome reassured him, holding up the baby. "It's time for Uncle Miroku to go," she told them both, "Give your godfather a kiss for good luck." Miroku picked up the baby and looked down into her eyes, rocking her gently with the swaying of his body. "You're beautiful, you know that?" He whispered to her, stroking a small cheek, "You're the most beautiful girl in the whole world." She smiled up at him, as if he was her whole world. "One day," he promised her, "I'll have a baby just as beautiful as you." Natsuki yawned widely and continued staring up at him, as he gave her a kiss on the forehead, "Wish me luck little one." Kagome and Inuyasha watched him drive away, knuckled white against the wheel.

Kagome leaned against Inuyasha and he wrapped his arms around his small family, purring contentedly in his chest. Natsuki smiled up at him and he smiled back, watching her fall asleep as if she had not a care in the world. And she didn't.

"Why did you want to bring me here?" Sango asked, stepping through the bushes, the light was fading and it was hard to see where she was going.

"You'll see!" Miroku called over his shoulder, "It's just past here."

Sango mumbled to herself, Miroku had been acting very weird tonight, and if crawling through the underbrush would help her figure it out, so be it.

"Here."

They stepped out, side by side, and Sango gasped, there was the most gorgeous sunset she had ever seen. They were on a cliffside, overlooking the ocean, the sun just sinking below it's surface.

"Why Miroku it's beautiful."

He looked a bit pale and held a finger to her lips. "Just let me say this," he begged, "If I don't say it all now, I won't be able to." She nodded for him to continue.

"Ever since we were kids," he began looking out over the ocean, his eyes tracing the waves, "you were always right there, and I've never known a time when you weren't. The first time I remember seeing you in action was when that boy in pre-k tried to take your shovel. You got time out for the rest of recess, but he never took your shovel again." He laughed under his breath, smiling, "I remember saying to myself, 'That's my kind of girl, she's a fighter.' Of course," he mused, "You fought against me too." He rubbed his cheek wistfully. "From Junior High onwards, I was the sole target of your…inflictions. Well, not sole," he amended, "But main target. I just couldn't keep my hands off of you." He blushed, "Even if you were smacking me, when you hit me, I was the only person you saw, just for a moment, you only had eyes for me. Angry eyes," he admitted ruefully, "but they were just for me." He sighed, "I lived for those eyes." He looked deep into the subject, "You DO have beautiful eyes you know, " he shook his head, "But that's off subject. It took me awhile to work up the guts to ask you out, I never figured out how you could understand me, I was so damn nervous." He chuckled, "Imagine my surprise when you said yes. I guess I wasn't the only one loving those moments before you smacked me." He got a mischievous gleam in his eye and Sango opened her mouth to protest, "Whether you liked it or not," he continued, shushing her once more, "You said yes. These past three years have been amazing." He smiled into the sunset, the light curving around his face and making his eyes sparkle. "I've never been happier in my entire life." His face became unusually sober, "Which is why I have to ask," He got down on one knee, looking up at the only girl he had ever truly loved, "Sango, I love you with all ny heart and I could never imagine life without you," he gave a nervous half-smile, "Will you marry me?"

Sango stood there a moment in shock, Miroku just proposed to her. MIROKU just PROPOSED to HER! Her mind seemed to slow and nearly stop from the surprise, until she realized he was still waiting for an answer, "Yes!" She yelled, making the cliffs echo and flinging herself into his arms, kissing his face, "yes." Miroku just smiled, keeping his hands to himself for once and holding the girl he loved, reaching into his pocket he blanched.

"Uh Sango?"

"Yes."

"I forgot the ring."

She laughed and hugged him again, "You baka." She scolded affectionately. He grinned sheepishly, and kissed her back, "But now I'm _your_ baka."

"Yes," she agreed, "Mine." And the sun continued to set over the ocean, promising a new day tomorrow, and the day after that and the day after that.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome murmured, half-asleep on his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"How long do you think it'll take Miroku to figure out the ring is on the table?"

Inuyasha laughed and cuddled closer to her, "Until he proposes at least."

She giggled back, "I hope she said yes."

"Of course she did." He grumbled, "She's as dumb as he is."

Kagome raised an eyebrow but let it go.

"Baka."

And for your reading pleasure…..:

"Come on Sesshy it's easy, you just dance." Rin pleaded, tugging on his hand.

"No." He refused once more tugging his hand back.

"You just press the buttons to the song, see?"

"No."

"Please?" She gave him puppy eyes, pouting.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and looked around before stepping onto the dance pad, "Just once okay?"

Rin grinned, and watched as he selected a song and techno blared on the speakers. Sesshomaru twitched a little but then loosened up, getting into the song and dancing his butt off.

"Wow you're wicked good!" Rin cried, "Have you done it before?"

"Just once." Sesshomaru panted, stepping off he machine, "Okay maybe twice. When Inuyasha was asleep."

(HAHAHAHAH FLUFFY PLAYING DDR! CAN YOU PICTURE IT?)

That's all folks, I owe you a million for the reviews, hope you liked the endings! (I love happy endings.)


End file.
